Catherine Dresden
"I know I'll be a great president one day. You'll see." -Kate Dresden Catherine "Kate" Dresden is the eldest daughter of President Lusamine Victoria Dresden in Pokemon Sun and Moon. She is the future president of the Aether Foundation, and also an accomplished Pokemon trainer. Her girlfriend is renowned Aether Foundation employee Brittany Lopez. She is voiced by Kassandra Klare. Appearance Catherine is 17 year old young woman with a fair complexion, long wavy blonde hair and green eyes. She resembles her mother, Lusamine Dresden the most out of her three siblings. She is full-figured and has a scar on her face and neck as a result of being attacked by an Ultra Beast when she was only a child. Backstory Catherine is the eldest child of Aether Foundation president Lusamine Dresden, and the next in line to inherit the company. She was soon followed by her younger siblings, Gladion and Liliana "Lillie" Dresden. For the majority of her life, her family lived in her mother's expensive mansion on Akala Island, before Lusamine merged with her company's base, Aether Paradise, and moved her family there. When Catherine was 6 years old, she witnessed an executive of her mother, Corey Faba, opening a portal to Ultra Space, which resulted in the Ultra Beast UB-02: Absorption, appearing from the portal and attacking her. As she was still too young to have Pokemon of her own, she was completely helpless and became extremely terrified. Fortunately for her, she was rescued by a teenage employee of her mother, Santanna Fabray, and her injuries were promptly taken care of. She did, however, receive a massive scar on her face and neck because of the attack, which never healed properly as a result. Once Catherine reached the age of 11, she asked her mother for permission to participate in the Island Challenge, a rite of passage in Alola for all children once they come of age. Lusamine initially refused, since she did'n't want Catherine to leave Aether Paradise on her own, but she eventually relented, saying that she didn't want her to miss out on an important milestone in her life. However, Lusamine insisted that Catherine be accompanied by at least two of her employees at all times to protect her. Though she wasn't too fond of the decision, she did take comfort knowing that she would be kept safe while she was away from home. The two employees accompanying her, Santanna and Jordan, had previously worked as part of her mother Lusamine's security detail, so she felt comfortable with their presence around her at all times. Catherine had received her first starter, Popplio, from Professor Kukui, and managed to clear her first grand trial on Melemele Island, before moving on to Akala Island. While she was there, she witnessed several Team Skull grunts harassing an Alolan Vulpix, who was injured, scared and obviously in pain. Knowing how her mother would react, Catherine confronted Team Skull and demanded that they leave the poor Pokemon alone. Unfortunately, they did not react lightly, and became hostile towards her. .